The Rise of the Eldrazi
by Silumgar915
Summary: The Eldrazi are on the rise in the forgotten realms. The world is in a fit as entire civilizations are wiped from existence through hundreds of natural disasters consisting of earthquakes, fires, floods, meteoric impacts, storms, and volcanic eruptions. But the heroes main problems aren't in the disaster of the elements, but the conversion of the planes. The planes... are merging.
1. What Happened?

Chapter 1

What Happened?

I saw fire falling from the sky in huge blazing balls of heat. I remember hearing screaming, and the sight of bodies in heaping flames. I crawled closer to the wagon barely conscious and bloody all over. Then I saw it; a giant rock hurtling toward me then there was black.

I woke to the smell of smoke and charred flesh, a tasty meal it smelled like to me. What do I have to say, this is what happens when you're a dragonborn. I'm sure your thinking I'm some humanoid born from a dragon but that's not entirely correct. My great-great-great-great grandfather was a normal person, but made a deal with a black dragon. However, he went missing searching for some magical item. Anyway back to my story. I got up and felt a searing pain enter my left leg. "Shit" I yelled aloud. I climbed up and limped through the wreckage searching for survivors. I picked up a greatsword from one of the smoldering carcasses and continued my search.

Eventually, I heard a slight rustle, I was about to see what it was when I remembered where we were. We were in the Evermoor. I slowly turned the corner expecting to see a troll munching on another corpse, when instead I saw a small creature searching through the supplies we had been transporting. I slowly approached the creature sword at the ready. That's when the small thing turned around. It gave a squeak and pushed itself as far away from the sword as possible. "H-hello. W-who are y-y-you?" I sat silent observing the small being and lowered my sword. The creature let out a stifled sigh of relief. "I am Balasar Daardendrian, dragonborn fighter and protector of the truthful. And you are?" "I am Alton Brushgather, a Halfling rogue. But I don't kill, I ravage." Answered the Halfling with a bow. "And this, is Ella Beren, the gnome ravager" A smaller baby-like female walked into the light sliding a small dagger into a sheath on her left arm. She too gave a bow and approached me.

We quickly got to know each other and became good friends. We spent a few more hours searching all twelve caravans with nothing but a few potions of healing along with much weapons and armor. After completing our search, we set out towards the small town of Nesme together, fighting two trolls on our way there. Eventually reached Nesme and got a room for the three of us.


	2. Lost

Chapter 1

Lost

Balthazar looked back upon the small town of Nesme. He loved that small town because you can always find kindly hospitality, no matter what your race. On their travel to Nesme, he had learned to be patient with Ella, who was often distracted by the smallest things, and watch his supplies carefully around Alton, who couldn't help, but keep his hands off of other people's stuff. However, if ever called a thief he would fly into a rage. Balthazar had learned that the hard way, in a tavern when Alton had stolen a man's pouch containing his money. The man accused Alton and Alton had jumped on him and had begun beating him with his club, leaving the man with a black eye, bloody nose, and several nastily large bruises. It took me and Ella to drag him away from the man, still swinging his club around, and nearly pummeling me in the face. Balthazar let out a laugh. "What're you laughing about ya' big lug," came the voice of Alton walking along the trail behind him. "Just thinking of calling you a thief, but thought better of it. I don't think I want a black eye and a bloody, messed up face." "Good thinking, because I will." With that the group burst out into a fit of laughter.

A couple hours' journey from Nesme, Balthazar turned to face Alton and Ella. "Err, does anyone know where we're going?" "No, but I don't give a damn, as to where were going, just how far we are from that man." With that Ella let out a snort. "You should give a damn, cause if we're lost, either we die, or we find civilization." "Well I don't so shut your trap hole." Ella let out a sigh, "you're never going to learn are you." "No, he is. . ." Balthazar never got to finish because then a group of goblins running down the trail towards them yelling things like "halt," "stop," and "stay where you are." "Well look what walked into our territory today fellers," said a larger goblin who was obviously the leader. "Couple o' lost folks decided they would come to dinner with no invitation. . . knock them unconscious and we'll drag the bodies to the boss." Balthazar looked around at the six goblins surrounding them, not including the leader as he drew his greatsword. Alton pulled out two daggers from his clothes. Ella drew her bow, knocking an arrow as she called to the others, "easy as ale," and with that let loose. The arrow hit its mark in a goblin, who collapsed with a look of shock upon its face. Balthazar slashed through one goblin, hitting another with the hilt of his handle, spraying blood every-which-way. Alton threw a dagger at one, ran forward and twisted it deeper into the goblins causing the goblin to cough blood onto Alton's face before being kicked off the blade. Another goblin ran behind him and quickly had a dagger shoved between its eyes. The goblin screamed and squealed as he fell over. The screams quickly began to turn to a quiet gurgle as the goblins mouth filled with blood. Two of the goblins hopped onto Balthazar taking him by surprise and leaving a couple nasty gashing flowing freely as he turned to behead one and lift the other and throw it to a tree with all the force he could muster. The goblin hit the tree, as a loud crack shot through the surrounding forest. Eventually only the leader was left alive, unconscious however. They bound him and strapped him to Balthazar's pack, dragging him all the way along.

Balthazar stood watching the goblins eyes flutter open, panic spreading throughout them as he saw the massive dragonborn. "Please don't eat me, I was only following my master's orders," the goblin cried. "I will only eat you if you don't answer our questions." Ella and Alton walked next too Balthazar, hearing the goblin awake. The goblin nodded furiously, and began to tell them everything. His master was a hermit who kept a great treasure hidden from the world. The goblin did not seem to know what it did, but it was dangerous and important. He had been hired to keep people out of the master's territory. So he along with the other goblins paraded around keeping everyone out of the area. The master had recently begun to say things aloud like "Running out of time, have to destroy it" and "If I fail the world will be overrun and outnumbered, not even those in the Underdark would be safe" along with "All my kin kept it away, why can't I." Suddenly the goblin nudged himself up. "If you untie me, I will show you where my master lives." Ella untied him while Alton held a dagger to his back. And with that they continued on, following a goblin they weren't entirely sure they could trust.


End file.
